Sunset's new life as a night fury in a new dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have betrayed and Sunset commits Suicide but the spirit of elements, give Sunset a new life by turning her into a night fury in another dimension. What adventures await Sunset?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own How to train your dragon or my little pony equestria girls.**

**AN: If you don't like the story go and read a different one**

**AN: No bad reviews and if there are any then I'll block you if you have an account and if your a guest viewer I'll delete**

**AN: This story takes place before How to train your dragon 3.**

**Chapter one: Sunset's new life as a night fury**

* * *

Sunset's friends have betrayed and she is so depressed that she commits Suicide by taking a knife to her waist but sadly the spirit of the elements aren't happy and they decide to give Sunset another chance at life as a black nightfury with blue eyes.

Sunset comes to and notices that she is in cave and also notices she isn't any type of pain.

"What happened?" thinks Sunset that is when Sunset hears a human with blonde hairbut the human is abusive and hates dragons but he trains them to killed off other dragons.

This Human finds Sunset and he takes her to his home and he brings to hit her with swords and arrows but Sunset is untrainable and now has trust issues with all humans.

That night Sunset decides to escape by teaching herself to fly with her new wings. Sunset opens her wings and flap them and she takes off into the sky and heads towards berk but Sunset doesn't know that.

by the next night she finds a cave in the forest of berk and she decides to explore berk and finds the place where Hiccup kept Toothless who is a nightfury as well.

Sunset sees a pond and decides to train and hunt for some fish but she hears a trig snap she turns her head to the sound and sees another human with brown hair and she decides to high trail out of there by flying off towards a village but Sunset doesn't know that.

Sunset keeps on flying until she sees a cliff filled with huts and humans and the brown hair human sees that Sunset is about to land on one of the huts.

Sunset decides to land on one of the huts but she changed her mind when another dragon with spikes decides to attack her.

Sunset dodges the spike that was sent flying towards her and she keeps flying until one of the spikes hits her in her tail and she starts to go down.

Sunset controls her landing and she notices the brown haired human coming towards her and she growls and tries to run instead but the humans have blocked from being able to escaped.

"Shh, it's okay; we aren't here to hurt you."said the brown haired human and he sticks out his hand to her and Sunset very cautiously rubs her head on his hand.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see if Sunset will open up to the humans on berk or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**AN: Lucy will be a baby and she will be slightly stronger then Naruto **

**AN: The Anbu found a note on Lucy and took her to the fourth with the note stating about her powers in the future and the third hokage knows about it as well.**

**AN: The note goes something like this " My name is Lucy Heartfilla and I have the ability to summon spirits and used their powers, please take care of me."**

**AN:If you don't like the story then read a different one**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Can you guys believe it, another night fury."said Hiccup, that is when Astrid steps forward to pet Sunset set but she growls at Astrid and gets ready to attack.

"Shh, it's okay she doesn't mean any harm."said Hiccup but Sunset doesn't listen and she growls again.

Astrid, I think you should take a step back." said Hiccup, with that said Astrid takes astep back and Sunset calms down.

"Hiccup, I think their is something wrong with this dragon."said Astrid, "what do you mean by that Astrid?"asked Hiccup.

"I mean she growled at me and was ready to attack me."said Astrid, "your right but what is wrong with her?"asked Hiccup.

Sunset opens her wings and takes off for to find a cave for the night and she finds one but sadly for her Hiccup and Toothless follows her and they see where she is camping for the night.

"I'm concerned about the dragon, mom."said Hiccup after he returns to the village, "what do you mean dear?"asked Valka.

"The dragon nearly attacked Astrid when she just walked up to her and she was very cautious when I tried to pet her." said Hiccup.

"I know what's wrong with the dragon."said Valka, "What's wrong with the dragon?"asked Hiccup.

"The dragon has been mistreated by humans and she doesn't trust humans at all." said Valka, "Then we need to get the dragon to trust us and that we mean no harm at all."said Hiccup.

With that said Hiccup and his mom go to bed until the next day.

The next day Sunset awaken and she decides to go out hunting for food when she finds a pond near by and she tries to hunt the fish but she fails at hunting down the fish and she goes hungry for the day.

Sunset flies around looking for food when she sees that Astrid is being attack by another dragon and the dragon is nightmare and is about to finish her off when Sunset attacks the nightmare but the nightmare hits Sunset with its tail and send her flying into the cliffside and she is knocked out.

Astrid and her dragon are able to escape the nightmare and catch Sunset as she is about to fall.

Astrid takes Sunset to Valka, "Astrid are you okay?"asked Hiccup as soon as he sees her.

"I'm fine thanks to this dragon I'm carrying to your mother's hut to have her be check on." said Astrid, "why would this dragon saved you when she growled and nearly attacked you?"asked Hiccup.

"I don't know but we need to get her to your mom."said Astrid, with that said they take her Valka and Valka checks on the dragon.

Sunset comes too as Valka is about to touch her and she gives a matter growl of warning and gets ready to attack.

"Wait, I'm not going to hurt please let me help you."said Valka as she raises her hands above her head.

Sunset sees that their is nothing in Valka's hands and Sunset stops growling and rubs her head into Valka's hands as soon as she puts them down.

"Let see your losing weight and you must be hungry, why don't you go hunt for some fish?"asked Valka, when Sunset just stands there and looks down that is when Valka puts two and two together," You don't know how to hunt yet."said Valka.

Sunset nods her head yes at Valka as soon as she said that,"okay I'll have my son and his dragon teach you how to hunt but for now here."said Valka after heading her two fishes and Sunset eats them whole.

Sunset walks out of the hut and she sees Astrid and she walks up to Astrid and rubs her head into Astrid's hands.

Sunset stays in the village but it's been one year and it's time for her friend's death and she is depressed that she doesn't eat or do anything she lays their until Astrid sees that something is wrong with her but doesn't know what it is.

Sunset takes off and finds the cave she made in memory of her friends, Hiccup and the kids follow her and they see that she enters a cave but when they enter they see Sunset just sitting there all depressed they decide to get Valka .

"Astrid, you stay here and keep an eye on her."said Hiccup, with that said him and the kids go get Valka and Valka comes and sees Sunset just sitting there.

Looks at her but she can't find anything wrong with her at all, Sunset sits there and sighs and she remembers a song she wrote and she sings the song with in her mind, the song is sound the Bugle.

As she sings the song with in her mind, Sunset remembers all of the good time she had with her friends and she remembers how they would want her to live on and keep fighting no matter what.

The day pasts until the next day she enters the village and she sees an Applejack look alike.

Sunset gets super excited that she rubs her head into the AppleJack look alike and she licks the Applejack.

"What is she doing?"asked the Applejack look alike, "I don't know maybe she'll accept you as her panther."said Hiccup.

With that said Sunset has accepts the ApplJack look alike as her new panther and the AppleJack look alike's name Apple Juice.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see if Sunset and Apple juice will get along and their well be an attack on berk by some rogue dragons.**


End file.
